


Student Assistant Educator

by lordyCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel is NOT underage, F/F, High School Student Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Minor Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Teacher Dean Winchester, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teaching Assistant Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordyCas/pseuds/lordyCas
Summary: Castiel is given an opportunity from Kansas Future Educators of America (KFEA) to replace an elective class with an hour of volunteering and assisting a certain green eyed teacher at Hazel Grove Elementary school.





	Student Assistant Educator

The shrill beeping of a 6a.m. alarm filled the heavy silence of sleep with its incessant noise. Castiel groaned and buried his face deeper into his pillow. The beeping still wouldn’t relent, only drilled itself further into head. 

A few more seconds passed and an arm made its way out from between the covers to reach towards the sound. Castiel’s arm flailed around for a moment feeling for the alarm before finding the right button and banging his hand against it. 

First days are always the worst, he thought.

He rolled over and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Bare feet quiet on the floor, he padded half asleep to the bathroom stretching his fingertips above his head. Castiel squinted annoyingly against the bright lights in his bathroom after he dejectedly flicked the light switch, but slowly reached for his toothbrush. 

Twenty minutes later Castiel was dressed and headed downstairs.

“Morning Cassie.” His brother was standing in the kitchen leaning against the counter with a coffee mug in hand.

“I told you not to call me that Gabriel.” he grumbled, reaching for the box of cereal.

“Sure Cassie, I won’t do it again.” replied Gabriel with a grin. Castiel could only shoot him a glare as he slid out of the kitchen.

Castiel was just finishing his breakfast when he heard Gabriel shouting and honking his car horn outside. He grabbed his bag from the floor, closing the door behind him. Gabriel was laughing and cranking some ridiculous song he found playing on the radio. Castiel couldn't help but grin at the sight. Today's going to be good, he thought.

~

Gabriel was singing obnoxiously the entire drive to Castiel’s high school. 

“Put you right back on your feet!” Gabriel threw the hand not holding the wheel dramatically into the air as he shouted the lyrics.   
He turned to Castiel and sang, “Just so you can take advantage of me!”   
“Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there!” Castiel laughed when Gabriel threw his head back to yell the lyrics to whoever passed them on the road. 

We need more moments like this, he thought.

A few minutes later Gabriel was pulling into Castiel’s high school parking. Castiel hopped out shouldering his bag and closed the door behind him.

“I’ll pick you up whenever you’re finished, just text me!” Gabriel called from the open window. 

“Alright, bye Gabe.” Castiel waved and turned to follow all the other students into the administration buildings. 

~

“Yes, i'm here to pick up my schedule.” Castiel replied to the woman sitting behind the registration desk, who’d definitely searched to many schedules this morning. 

“Name.” she asked, not bothering to look up from her computer screen.

“Uh.. Novak, Castiel Novak.” 

“Grade.” 

“Senior.”

For a moment the only sound was the plastic clocking of her keyboard. 

“Here it is,” she said then swiveled in her rolling chair to the lengthy pile of files stacked on the back wall Castiel had just noticed.   
“We had a problem with the system this summer so we had to forsake digital schedules for paper copies.” the woman said when she noticed his staring, gesturing to the wall of filing cabinets.

“Oh.” was all that came out of Castiel's mouth. 

She flicked through the labelled files for a second before finding his and handing it to him. “Here you are.”

“Thanks.” he said taking the folder and heading to meet his friends outside. 

Castiel was searching the crowd of buzzing students when he heard his name being called. 

“Castiel!” he spun around and his eyes landed on Inias, waving wildly across the courtyard. Castiel made his way over to the picnic table where his friends Meg, Alfie, and Inias all sat. 

He dropped his bag onto the table and sat down next to Meg. “Hey Clarence, how’s it going?” she nudged him with her shoulder. 

“It’s going alright, how have you been Me-” he was interrupted by Alfies loud whine.

“Why do you get to have chem by yourself?” he waved Meg’s schedule in the air. “I have calculus with Abbadon!” he huffed. “Please tell me at least i’ll have Castiel as backup.” 

Alfie snatched the yellow folder on top of Castiel's bag, pulling out his schedule. “What?” Everyone looked at him, confused. “You’re second period’s blank, that’s got to be a mistake.” Alfie handed back his schedule and sure enough, the 50 minute time slot between homeroom and second period were blank. 

“Huh.” Castiel shrugged. 

“Oh, there’s another paper in here.” Meg pulled a while envelope from the same yellow folder which held Castiel’s schedule. 

“Student Assistant Educators.” She read the name printed across the front out loud.

Before she could go any farther Castiel interrupted her, “That’s the program I applied for at the end of junior year. It’s basically an assistant program, I’d get to help out teachers to get a feel for the job. They never got back to me so i assumed I didn’t get accepted.” he explained. 

“Well shit, lets see if you got in.” Inias said, reaching for the envelope and tearing it open. Inias unfolded the paper slipped inside and read its contents to the table,

“To Mr. Novak,

You’ve been chosen by our organization to begin a new chapter of education that you will be asked to maintain in support of Kansas Future Educators of America (KFEA). KFEA is a program that nurtures the interest in teaching as a career for all grade levels. It also provides an avenue for collegiate members to stay informed of the latest issues and advancements in the education profession. For more information please contact the Bureau of Educator Recruitment and Professional Development.

Please report to: 2401 N 67th St, Kansas City, KS 66104, Hazel Grove Elementary School, room 204, hallway 3

\- Kansas Future Educators of America.”

“Sounds fancy Clarence.” Meg said when Inias finished reading. 

“So that’s my second period?” he asked no one in particular, not knowing what else to say. “Seems like it.” was his reply from Inias as he handed back the letter. 

Castiel shoved the folder back in his bag in time with the first bell ringing. They said their half hearted ‘bye’s and ‘see you later’s, then split to make their way to different home rooms.

 

~~~

Dean Winchester was late. 

It really didn’t help this was almost certainly the most important day of his career. Okay, maybe not his entire career but today was pretty damn important to him. 

Today was his very first day teaching his first solo class at Hazel Grove Elementary School. He wasn’t an assistant or a substitute, from today on he was ‘Mr. Winchester’, the teacher of nineteen eager minds. He’d been planning what he was going to wear, how he would introduce himself, even practiced what to do if any kids fell and skinned their knees. (It was mandatory to make sure their boo-boo’s were taken care of.)

But today hadn’t gone according to plan. He’d slept through his alarm, rushed through his morning routine, forgetting nearly everything he’d prepared weeks in advance. 

Dean pulls his car into the faculty parking looking for his parking space number. 

“Spot twenty four, spot twenty four.” he muttered, craning his neck to look at the fading numbers on the ground. 

“Damn it, where is it?”

Ah, there it is, but right where he should’ve been able to slide into his parking spot, he was blocked by a rusting Chevy pickup. 

“Asshole.”

Sorry Ms. Hanks, he thinks as he pulls into spot twenty two. He took a quick second to make sure he wasn’t wearing anything backwards or inside out, and stepped out of the car.

Dean grabbed a folder of papers from the backseat and hurries to the front office doors.

Inside, parents are already waiting in line to pick up informational packets and foldables, struggling to keep excited their excited kids at their sides. Dean just smiles politely at the students that waved at him, and makes a beeline for the entrance doors. 

“Oh- Mr. Winchester! Hold on a second!”

Crap, he’d almost made it.

Dean turned to see a young red haired woman he didn’t recognize hurrying towards him. 

“Um.. yes?” he asked confused.

“This is for you.” she said holding out a plain white envelope. 

“What’s this?” he turned the envelope over in his hand and found a company name stamped on the back, Student Assistant Educators. 

“I don’t know I was just told to give it to you.” was her reply. “Oh, and by the way i’m Charlie.” the woman -Charlie- stuck out the same hand she handed him the envelope with an easy smile.

“Nice to meet you Charlie.” he shook her small hand with a lopsided smile. “Well.. uh I guess i’ll see you later then?” 

“Sure Mr.Winchester.” Charlie laughed and waved as she walked away.

Dean turned and walked through the entrance doors heading for his classroom on the end of hallway 3, tearing open the envelope as he walked. 

One hand opening the door the other pulling out the folded piece of paper tucked inside the envelope Dean dropped the folder of papers he was carrying onto the nearest desk he unfolded the letter and read its contents.

To Mr. Winchester,

You’ve been chosen by our organization to receive one of our student assistant educators to provide assistance and receive awareness of career opportunities in education. A Teacher or faculty member is required to provide the leadership for the student assistant. Kansas Future Educators of America (KFEA) is a program that nurtures the interest in teaching as a career for all grade levels. It also provides an avenue for collegiate members to stay informed of the latest issues and advancements in the education profession. For more information please contact the Bureau of Educator Recruitment and Professional Development.

\- Kansas Future Educators of America

**Author's Note:**

> uhgUGH I know that was very short but this is just an introduction.  
> As always feel free to point out any mistakes or issues.


End file.
